harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cooking Recipes (SI)
Recipes found in Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands. Cooking Basics Food cooked with your kitchen can be used for gifts and recharging your Stamina and Fullness. When you first start out, the kitchen will not be included with your house. To start cooking you need to complete several steps: *Step 1 - Hire Gannon to upgrade your house to medium size. You can either pay him 15,000 G or save up 200 Lumber and only have to pay him 3000 G. *Step 2 - Go to Chen's shop and check his inventory. Once your house is medium size he'll start to sell the Cabinet and Refrigerator. Buy the Refrigerator for 2500 G, and the Kitchen should then appear in his shop inventory for 4000 G. *Step 3 - Go to the diner on Verdure Island and/or the cafe on Sprout Island. Nick and Haila own these restaurants, and will take food items from you to convert into cooking recipes. To get recipes for your kitchen, give Nick and Haila food ingredients like Eggs, vegetables, and fish. It is a good idea to save your game before giving an ingredient. If Nick or Haila fail to convert the food into a recipe, you can simply reload your game and try again. You will get multiple recipes from the same ingredient, but you can only get one recipe from them each day. For example, you can give Nick an Egg to get the recipe for Boiled Egg, then give Haila another Egg to get Egg Over Rice. The next day, give another Egg to Nick to get Spa-Boiled Egg, and one to Haila for Mayonnaise. When the chef can't make any more recipes from your specific ingredient, the chef will tell you that he/she can't think of any dish that uses the ingredient. Note: Unlike Island of Happiness, the diner and cafe are fully expanded at the start of the game. You only need the Refrigerator, Kitchen, and house upgrade to get the cooking recipes. How To Cook First, just walk up to your kitchen and tap on it to start Cooking. You can then select the recipe you want from the six types of dishes available; Salad, Soup/Drink, Appetizer, Main Course, Dessert, and Other. There is no way to cook a dish if you don't have the recipe in your recipe list. You can only cook a dish if you have the ingredients in your Rucksack or Refrigerator. Tap on the recipe twice to start cooking. *Make best recipe - If you have made an arranged version of the recipe, and it is saved in your recipe list, then that is the one that will be used. For example, if you had previously cooked Ice Cream (Milk + Egg) and had added a Strawberry, then selecting this option will create the Milk + Egg + Strawberry version. *Make basic recipe - The formula used for this option is the most basic version, regardless of what extra ingredients you have saved to the recipe. If you had the Milk + Egg + Strawberry recipe for Ice Cream and it is saved to your recipe list, choosing this option will just make the original basic Milk + Egg dish. *Make some alterations - This allows you to start out with the basic recipe, but select extra ingredients until you have the maximum 6 ingredients. After you have made your choice, you can then choose the type of ingredients. You can select your best high-quality (Qy) ingredients, your biggest (Sz) ingredients, your freshest (Fr) ingredients, or randomly select what you need from the ingredients available. The kitchen will take the necessary items out of your Rucksack and Refrigerator in order to make the recipe. You also can choose the number of cooked dishes you can make. There's no longer a need to cook each recipe one at a time. Now you can make more than 1 with just a simple change of the number on the cooking confirmation screen. The completed recipe's rank will determine how much Gold you can receive if you ship it and how much STA and FUL you can recover when eaten. Making Alterations Adding extra ingredients to a basic recipe will increase the recovery power when eaten, and is necessary for any chance of winning the Cooking Festival on Summer 13. You can have up to 6 food items in one recipe. To add the extra items, select them from your Rucksack or Refrigerator. An icon at the top of the touch screen will indicate which one you are looking through, and you can quickly swap between the 'sack and 'fridge by tapping on the icons, or just continue to tap on the left and right arrows. A check mark on the item will indicate that it is selected for the recipe. You can only have 1 of each ingredient in your dish arrangement. For example, you can't add 2 Eggs to a dish. Once you have finished selecting your items, tap on the Make button. The next screen will indicate if your arrangement is successful or not! If you see the name of the recipe then your added ingredients are acceptable, but if you see "Failed Dish" then all of your choices will not make a good dish. This is incredibly helpful when making the recipe for the Cooking Festival, as you no longer have to play trial-and-error and waste ingredients to see if your choices will even make something ediblehttp://fogu.com/hm8/farm/cooking.php "fogu.com" Salad Recipes Soup/Drink Recipes Appetizer Recipes Main Course Recipes Dessert Recipes 38 Other Recipes Reference Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Recipes